The Love We Share
by LuvWilSon
Summary: Sonny & Will decide to spend their anniversary weekend in the foothills of Northern California.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They had planned this trip for six months and the day had finally arrived. Under normal circumstances, leaving Salem for an extended period of time would be bitter sweet. Salem was one of those small towns where everyone knows everyone, yet secrets were just beyond reach. Although they had traveled before, neither Sonny or Will had ever been to the lush mountains of Northern California. It was the perfect way to spend their anniversary weekend and both of them were ecstatic. "You ready, man" Sonny said as he grabbed the rest of the luggage. "I was born ready" Will replied as he walked toward Sonny, grabbing the heaviest bag from his grip. Sonny smiled at Will "you sure you want to be stuck with me all weekend?" "You...Me...The Sierra Nevada's...I'm sure" Will said as he smiled and gave Sonny a tender kiss. Sonny took one last look at the apartment they shared before shutting the door and the two men headed for Salem International.

Despite airport security and all the long lines, traveling went well and Sonny & Will arrived in California on time. They quickly retrieved their luggage, got their rental car, and headed for the foothills. Undoubtedly, during the drive, Will made a quick call home to report that they had landed safely. His compulsive mother wouldn't have left them alone, otherwise. The scenery was spectacular. The large foothill pines and oaks were more amazing than they could have ever imagined.

Dusk was setting in as they pulled up to the cozy cabin in Kyburz. Uncle Vic had bought this place forever ago, but hadn't visited in quite some time. Sonny had vague memories of spending time with his family there when he was a kid. "We're here" Sonny said as he turned off the ignition and looked over at Will sitting in the passenger seat. He rested his elbow on the console and leaned over giving Will a quick kiss. "Come on, babe" he said as he nodded his head to the side "I'll race ya". "No contest" Will joked and they both high tailed it to the front door of the cabin.

Once inside, and out of breath, Will asked "What should we do first" as he stood hunched over, resting his hands above his knees. "Do you have to ask? It's freezing here" Sonny replied with chattering teeth as he rubbed his hands together. "Good call." Will grabbed some wood out of the stack next to fireplace and started a fire. Sonny sat on the couch, in front of the fireplace, admiring Will as he was hard at work. "Finally" Will said and walked over to Sonny, leaned over and gave him a long passionate kiss while resting his hands on either side of him. "What was that for" Sonny said as he gazed with love into his man's eyes. "It's because you, Mr. Kiriakis, are amazing" Will replied as he sat next to Sonny, lacing their fingers together. "Mmm, I'm amazing huh" Sonny asked with a smile that suggested he wasn't really expecting an answer. "You sure are." Will grinned, patted Sonny's thigh, and got up to go find a blanket for them to share.

"Hey Will, you want some warm cider" Sonny hollered from the small kitchen located right off of the main living area. "Sure" Will said as he made his way back to the couch with a big warm quilt. Sonny returned with the cider and as he approached the couch he tripped on part of the quilt that was draped on the floor. "Shit" Sonny said as he dumped cider all over Will "Oh my god, I'm sorry man". Will looked up at Sonny "Sure you are" he replied with much sarcasm and glaring eyes. At that moment they both busted out in laughter. "I really am sorry, dude" Sonny said as he caught his breath and placed the cups on the end table next to the couch "but I don't think apple cinnamon is your scent. Maybe you should take your shirt off". "Maybe you should take it off for me" Will replied as he raised his eyebrows. "My pleasure" Sonny confirmed. Sonny was immediately lost in Will's baby blue's as he got down on his knees in front of him. Will was still sitting on the couch as Sonny gently reached over and started to unbutton his shirt as they made lustful eye contact.

"You sure you didn't just intentionally dump cider on me" Will said sarcastically as he intensely looked into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes. "No, but I'm glad I did" Sonny replied with a sideways smirk. Will then grabbed a small pillow from the couch and tossed it on the floor. He then grabbed ahold of Sonny, pulling him down on top of him as he made his way to the floor in front of the fire. Their hard bodies were pressed together as they kissed passionately and with much desire. Sonny leaned up on his knees and removed his shirt as Will felt his mans toned body. They began to remove each others clothes then Sonny knelt back down kissing Will and caressing his ripped mid drift. "I love you. Will Horton" Sonny whispered before nibbling his lover's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Their hard, nude bodies were wet with sweat, as the fire was still burning strong. Sonny kissed every inch of Will as he worked his way downward to his rock hard masculinity. "I want to taste you, Will." Will could only moan as he gently pulled Sonny's head toward his erection. Sonny slowly licked & sucked the tip, getting a slight taste of what would soon satisfy his appetite. He briefly cupped his sack before releasing in order for his fingers to begin to exploring Will's readiness and, at that same moment, taking him in his mouth even deeper. "Damn Sonny...don't stop" Will moaned as his fists clenched. He could feel his head hitting the depth of Sonny's throat and it was causing his legs to become weak. The way Sonny's fingers explored him sent chills up his spine. He was drifting into his lovers spell as his man began stroke him. Swallow him. Knowing Will's excitement made his man even hotter. Sonny had become solid beyond recognition. "Mmmm...Sonny" Will moaned "Baby...I can't take it...I need you". Sonny then leaned up making sure to lick every last drop of delicious pleasure Will had began to share. He gently slipped inside Will and it was electrifying. Every hard thrust was like a stimulant rush going through their veins. It felt intoxicating. "Damn Will...you feel so good" Sonny said as Will pressed his fingertips into his back. As Sonny continued to thrust, Will panted, desperately attempting to force Sonny's name out of his mouth as his pressure released on his man's stomach. The warmth of Will's pleasure sent a jolt through Sonny's body causing him to lose what control he had. He became dizzy and light headed as he generously filled his man with with the throbbing pleasure of love he so desperately craved.

As they lay side by side they were both overwhelmed with bliss. Sonny placed his head on Will's chest. Will ran his fingers through Sonny's hair. "This was the perfect start to our weekend. Thanks for dumping cider on me" Will said with a smile. "You're funny, Will" Sonny replied with a chuckle as he tilted his head back in order to make eye contact. Will gently kissed his man's soft lips and said "You are my everything, Sonny. I love you". "I love you too, Will, but I have to ask..." Sonny said with a look of concern. "What is it Babe" Will responded. Sonny then grinned "Who's gonna go grab our bags out of the car?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cheaper 3

The following morning Will woke up to a loud beeping sound. He squinted his eyes as the bright morning sun creeped through the window. He looked to his left, barely able to see, and noticed Sonny wasn't there. He jumped out of bed with a start and followed the sound until he approached the kitchen. Sonny was waving a hand towel at the smoke detector as Will stood there amused. The sight was of burned pancakes and raw batter dripped on the counter tops. "Sorry, man. I was attempting to make breakfast, but as you can see there's a reason Henderson never let's me near the stove." Will smiled and walked over to Sonny giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Why don't we just have a bowl of cereal and call it good" Will said smiling as he took the towel from Sonny and tossed it onto the counter.

After finishing their breakfast and cleaning up the mess, Will asked "What's on the agenda"? "Well, have you looked outside" Sonny asked excitedly. It had snowed and everything outside was blanketed in white. The windows were slightly fogged and you could almost see the brisk air. Will walked over and glanced out the window and Sonny walked up behind him, surrounding him with his loving arms while resting his chin on Will's shoulder. "Do you see that hill over there" Sonny asked as he pointed. "It's beautiful" Will said with a slight smile and a gleam in his eyes. "Uncle Vic keeps an abundance of sleds in the closet. What do you say?" "Umm...I..." Will hesitated. "Will" Sonny interrupted, "You never had a chance to be a kid. You were always too busy raising your mom and siblings. Come on...this will be fun". At that moment, Will was completely overwhelmed with emotion. He loved Sonny so much it almost hurt. He wondered what he had done to deserve such an amazing man in his life. "Ok" Will exclaimed as he shrugged his shoulders "But first I need a shower to wake up. This time change is kicking my ass". "You need company" Sonny replied with a devilish smile. As Will released from Sonny's arms and turned around to face his man, he questioned "You had to ask"? Will then took him by the hand and headed toward the shower while Sonny playfully smacked his ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Will & Sonny stood in the shower, for what seemed like an eternity, allowing the warm water to trickle down their nude bodies. Both were almost hypnotized by the sight of the alluring man standing before him. The love that they shared was almost beyond comprehension. Breaking the silence, Will said "How did I ever get so lucky" as he reached out, loosely embracing Sonny's waist. "It wasn't luck, Will, it was fate" Sonny replied as he rested his wrists on Will's shoulders and gently pulled him in for a kiss. As their tongues began to touch, the kiss quickly turned into something more passionate. The overwhelming desire to make love took over in a way that was indescribable. Until that very moment, their love had never been so profound. Their souls were completely open and vulnerable. They tenderly kissed and caressed one another, exploring each other until the rush of passion became too much to overcome. "Turn around" Will said softly while gently motioning Sonny in the opposite direction so that his back was facing him. Will kissed the back of Sonny's neck and shoulders while gently tracing his fingers down his biceps. Sonny's eyes were closed as he raised one arm and placed his hand on the back of Will's neck. Will then embraced his man's hips as he slid inside him. Sonny grasped Will's thighs as Will reached around to stroke him while continuing a slow rhythmic movement from behind. Both of them were soon drowning in ecstasy. A rush took over their entire bodies. At that moment there was no one in the world, but them. It was as if their bodies had a chemical reaction to the other and they were becoming one, ready to climax together. "Oh my god, Will, I love you" Sonny moaned as he let out several sort breaths. "I love you, too" Will replied as one last thrust took him over the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

"Um...ok...Thanks" Sonny said quickly as he hung up his cell and shoved it in his pocket as if he were hiding something. "Who was that" Will asked as he grabbed his shoes from the floor and walked over to the couch to sit down. "Oh, just one of my employees. I had called to see how things were going at the coffee house. No big deal" Sonny said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Is everything ok" Will asked with concern. "It's fine...Are you ready" Sonny asked excitedly as he stood in front of the door and slipped his coat on. "Ready" Will replied as he finished tying his shoe. He glanced up at Sonny with a smile, grabbed his coat from beside him, and the two headed outside, sleds in hand.

Will and Sonny spent the entire day outside in the snow. They raced down that hill, in the distance, more times than they could count. They played like kids, laughing and enjoying the outdoors... and each other. Sonny knew Will didn't have much of a childhood and wanted him to be able to enjoy a simple pleasure, such as snow, even if it were just for a day. As he peeked around a tree trunk, Will felt a splat on his back. "Got You" Sonny snickered with a smile as Will turned around with a big snowball splatted on the back of his coat. "I'll pay you back for that one later" Will said as he glared at Sonny with his focused blue eyes. "Is that a promise" Sonny asked with a devilish tone. Will smiled "It's definitely a promise" he said firmly. "You hungry" Sonny said as he walked closer to Will. "I'm starved. And cold. Lets call it a day" Will replied. Sonny put one hand out and Will reached out and held it. They headed back down the snowy hill hand in hand. Just a simple gesture of holding hands was completely filled with love and they both knew it.

As they approached the cabin, Will said "I had a good time today, Sonny, thank you". "Don't thank me yet" Sonny replied with a smile as he stood holding the door open for Will to go inside. As soon as Will stepped inside the front door of the cabin , he was silenced. He slowly took his hat and gloves off as he starred in amazement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The scene was of a beautiful candlelit dinner for two. The small dining table was set with a full course meal and a bottle of wine. There were lit candles on the end tables and the fire was crackling. "How did you do it" Will asked with a tear trickling down his cheek. "Well...that phone call earlier...it wasn't the coffee house. It was Uncle Vic. I wanted to make our last night here special, so I had him pull some strings" Sonny said as he walked closer to Will, tenderly kissing his tear away. "Come on, lets get these wet clothes off and enjoy a nice dinner" Sonny said as he put the sleds back in the closet.

After eating their food and sipping a little wine, Will and Sonny cuddled on the couch in front of the fire with the warm quilt and a cup of cider. Will was playfully reluctant, at first, but Sonny assured him no one would be wearing the cider the second time around. "Well, the weekend turned out good, don't ya think" Sonny said with a sigh. "It was better than good" Will said as he placed one arm around Sonny and pulled him closer. "It was perfect, Sonny. I love you" Will said as he gently kissed Sonny's soft lips. "I love you too, Babe. You ready to head back to Salem tomorrow" Sonny asked as he looked into his man's eyes. Will tenderly kissed Sonny, again, and replied "With you by my side, Sonny Kiriakis, I'm ready for anything that comes my way. Happy Anniversary". As he rested his head on Will's shoulder Sonny smiled that half devilish smile and said "I love you, Will, Happy Anniversary. Now...on to that promise you made me".


	6. Chapter 6

The plane landed in Salem as scheduled and the boys rushed to get their luggage. They were both ready to get back to their apartment. As they approached the luggage retrieval area, there she stood. It was none other than Sami with a big smile and open arms. Will rolled his eyes, dropped his shoulders and let out a much needed sigh as he slowly dragged his feet in the direction of his overbearing mother. Sonny followed closely behind him. "Mom, what are you doing here" Will asked with an annoyed tone as Sami wrapped her arms around him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed my son" Sami said as she released from their hug. "It's only been one weekend, Mom". "Hello Ms Brady" Sonny said with a slight, closed smile. "Hi Sonny and you can call me Sami" she said as she gave him a quick hug which was followed by an awkward silence. "Sooo" Will said as he raised his eyebrows. Sami interrupted "How was your trip? I want to hear all about it! Things are awful here, your Grandma Kate is a..." "Mom" Will interrupted. "Im not in the mood for the drama today" Will sternly said as he glanced over at Sonny who was grabbing their last bit of luggage. "Come on, I'll give you a ride to the Pub and we can have dinner and you guys can tell me all about California" Sami said excitedly. Sonny walked up at the tail end of the conversation and glanced over at Will. "No, Mom, We left Sonny's car in Airport Parking. We're tired and we're just gonna go home. We'll catch up with you sometime this week". "Oh, ok then" Sami said, giving them both a quick kiss on the cheek and then left. Sonny stood there speechless with his eyebrows raised. Will looked over at him as he grabbed part of their luggage. "Welcome home, Son" Will said with a sarcastic chuckle as he rolled his eyes and gently shook his head in annoyance.

Once back at the apartment, they dropped their bags on the floor right inside the entrance. They were both exhausted from the flight and Will was mentally drained from his brief meeting with his mother at the airport. He plopped down on the couch as Sonny grabbed them both a bottle of water from the fridge and tossed one over to Will. "Nice catch" Sonny said as he sat next to Will placing one hand between his inner thighs. "That was an amazing weekend, but I'm glad to be home" Will said as he put one arm around his man. "I couldn't agree with you more" Sonny said right before taking a swig of his water. "You want to order a pizza" Sonny asked. "Mmm nah" Will said slowly shaking his head no. "It's been a long day and I'm hungry, but not for pizza". "What are you in the mood for" Sonny asked. Will took Sonny's water and placed it on the coffee table along side his own. "I'm in the mood for you" Will replied with a devilish tone as he leaned in and gave Sonny a moist kiss. "Mmm I can handle that" Sonny replied as he licked his lips. Will got up and grabbed Sonny's hand, leading them to the bedroom. They gently lowered themselves to the bed where they kissed and made love all through the night. They, then, slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms as they both knew that this was exactly where they wanted to be.

END


End file.
